vacharfandomcom-20200214-history
Nefa (Bastard)
None are none more deserving of the title Bastard then the Nefa. The byproduct of Elves playing god, they were as twisted and deformed as the minds of their creator. Physical Description A Nefa stands 4-5 feet tall with a small frame. Their skin varies from pale to bone white. They suffer from genetic deformities that leave horrible growths on their face and limbs. Their hands have claw like appendages instead of fingernails. Most of them are hairless or have only a few strands of hair. Their teeth are razor sharp and their eyes are black. Location The Dwarven Mountains, Eastern Orc territories, North Eastern elven Territory and southern human territories. Most of their settlements are either underground or in abandoned forts. Most Nefa in Human and Elven territory are slaves. Ability A single Nefa is weak and easily defeated but a horde of Nefa can overwhelm a position. They are physically inferior to all the other races. They have incredible agility which allows them to crawl along most surfaces. They excel in tight quarters (Caves, halls, ext) but are worthless in open fields. They live short lives, 10 years being the average life expectancy. Personality Nefa are aggressive, even to their own kind. They lack higher thought and are easily manipulated. Nafa colonies are often under the control of other entities due to their weak nature. Nefa travel in packs when not in a colony. Culture There exists little or no culture in Nefa society. Social Structure Survival of the fittest, the merit of a Nefa is based on how strong they are. Small packs of Nefa usually have a single leader, called a wolf, who commands the pack. They are often forced to face challenges or lose their title. In large colonies there will be several wolfs who rule over different parts of the colony. These leaders fight constantly over territory within the colony and only work together when launching large raids. Many of these colonies have a outsider ruling over the Wolfs, using them for their own ends. Powerful mages and Oligarchs are the most common individuals to take advantage of the Nefa’s malleability. Origins During the weaning years of the Dominion the elven government looked to their northern neighbors for a solution. The Dominion had thrived off of Dwarven slaves but now needed to find a new source of cheap labor to fill the void. All attempts to subdue the orcs had failed, in response an Elven wizard experiment with Orc prisoners. The objective was to dull their minds and make them more passive. After hundreds of failed experiments a semi-stable creature was created, the Nefa. They were significantly weaker and smaller than the Orcs but far more malleable. By this time the Dominion was in the midst of collapsing and the facility was abandoned. The Nefa eventually escaped and fled to the north and the west. Nisca, god of the orcs, was appalled when he saw what the elves had created and assured that they would always remain beasts by suppressing their minds. History The Nefa spread across the north and the east into territories claimed by other nations. They established underground strongholds that they use as bases for raids. Long after they had spread to most of the mainland an Elven landowner developed a way to enslave and subdue the Nefa. His method quickly spread as an alternative to enslaving civilized races. For a long time this cycle of violence and death existed until the exodus of the gods. When a majority of the gods were banished from Vachar their influence left with them. This marked the end of the Nefa as a bastard race as they slowly evolved into a civilized people.